Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Character Art
HINWEIS: Es geht um eine potentielle Änderung beim Umgang mit Alternativversionen, bitte nehmt euch einen Augenblick Zeit, um eure Meinung darüber dazulassen. Mehr dazu HIER. Willkommen auf der Diskussionsseite des Projekts. Hier müsst ihr eure Bilder vorstellen, bevor sie in die Artikel kommen. Mach mit, und hilf dem Wiki doch dabei, die Charaktere mit einem Bild zu versehen, indem du beim Character Art mithilfst! Wir würden uns darüber freuen! Ziggy Datei:ZiggybySilberflug.png Datei:ZiggybySilberflugAlt.png so, dritter Versuch. Irgendwie vergesse ich immer den weiter zu bearbeiten... igk 20:05, 7. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Gut geshadet, Farben getroffen :D. -- 17:16, 8. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Am < Ellenbogen sind ein paar Outlines nicht ganz schwarz. 17:44, 25. Okt. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 19:48, 27. Okt. 2019 (UTC) -- 08:55, 28. Okt. 2019 (UTC) 14:28, 28. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Beim weißen Hinterbein ist an der Shadingseite noch ein hellerer Rand ^^ Des Weiteren könnte das Shading evtl ein ganz ganz kleines bisschen kräftiger? 17:34, 29. Okt. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 21:05, 2. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Mir ist das Schweifshading bei beiden Versionen noch etwas zu hart. 11:45, 5. Nov. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 18:21, 10. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Mir ist es besonders am Ansatz immer noch zu stark, möchte aber sehen wie das die Anderen sehen^^ 20:06, 10. Nov. 2019 (UTC) 20:43, 10. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Ich denke ich stimme Mohn zu, allerdings störts mich jetzt auch nicht genug für ein Dagegen xD 16:30, 12. Nov. 2019 (UTC) 17:41, 22. Nov. 2019 (UTC) 19:25, 24. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Das mit dem Schwanzshading finde ich ok, aber das Ballenshading ist mir hier wesentlich zu schwach. 20:52, 29. Nov. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 13:52, 30. Nov. 2019 (UTC) 17:06, 5. Dez. 2019 (UTC) }} Bei der braunen Version sind am < Elbogen ein paar Outlines nich mehr schwarz. 11:21, 6. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 20:13, 6. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 19:05, 7. Dez. 2019 (UTC) -- 18:34, 9. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Die Ballen der goldenen Version sind gar nicht geshadet 20:19, 16. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Ruby Datei:Ruby KCJ.png Datei:Ruby H.png Datei:Ruby E.png 10:44, 12. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Im Manga hat sie ja noch so ne Schnalle vorne am Halsband, ich bin mir grad nicht sicher ob die auch zu sehen sein muss? 10:53, 12. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Jop die Schnalle müsste auch mit drauf ^^ Außerdem ist mir die Glocke bei der Jungenversion zu platt 17:06, 12. Nov. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert' Jetz is sie ne heiße Schnalle XD 18:08, 12. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Schöön -- 18:50, 12. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Die Schnalle is cute :D 20:51, 12. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Ich find das Shading beim HK ein bisschen doll im Vergleich zum Streuner, der wiederum ein bisschen fleckigeres Shading im Vergleich zu den anderen beiden hat. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob dieser Vergleich relevant ist beim CA deswegen ein dafür :3 ~ 18:37, 13. Nov. 2019 (UTC) 17:46, 22. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Sorry, aber mir ist ist Glocke immer noch zu platt ^^ Es hilft auch nicht, dass der Schlitz direkt nach vorne zeigt, statt nach unten gerichtet zu sein. Vermutlich wärs gut, wenn du die auch noch ein bisschen größer machen könntest bei den beiden Versionen ^^ 18:47, 6. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert' Langsam wirds eine Kuller :D 11:47, 7. Dez. 2019 (UTC) -- 18:33, 9. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Ich finde, auf den Ohren sollte die Felltextur nicht so stark sein, da Katzen an den Ohren ja nicht so langes Fell haben xD 11:06, 15. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Ich mus sagen, ich finde das Augenshading beim KeinClan-Jungen noch sehr hart, bin aber unsicher 15:05, 16. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 20:22, 16. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert' Also ZWEI Enthaltungen kann ich nich stehen lassen XD 09:04, 17. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Bei jedem neuen CA, das ich mache, denk ich immer so „ich werde jede Enthaltung abarbeiten!!1“ aber am Ende bin ich dann doch zu faul, es zu ändern c: 12:28, 19. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Hab bei der Jungenversion immer noch ein Problem mit der Öffnung ^^ bzw. ist mir die immer noch zu weit oben 19:35, 20. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert' 19:48, 20. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Besser aber immer noch nicht ganz xD du müsstest die Linien von diesem "+" mit der Rundung der Glocke mitgehen lassen ^^ 20:21, 20. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Mückenpelz Datei:MückenpelzbySilberflug.png So, nach Ewigkeiten mal wieder was neues von mir ^^ 20:58, 15. Nov. 2019 (UTC) 17:59, 17. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Der Fleck an der Brust ist stärker verwischt als die anderen Flecken am Torso, und der in der Mitte des Torsos ist irgendwie ein wenig verschmiert D: 17:47, 22. Nov. 2019 (UTC) < Am Kopf und überm Kopf is noch was außerhalb der Lines. 17:15, 26. Nov. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 18:45, 29. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Outlines sind sauber, aber der Fleck den Star meinte das er stärker verwischt ist als die anderen, ist nicht geändert. 19:41, 29. Nov. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 13:59, 30. Nov. 2019 (UTC) 17:06, 5. Dez. 2019 (UTC) -- 19:35, 5. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Oben Links is was außerhalb der Lines. 11:25, 6. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Mir ist das Shading noch zu schwach 18:50, 6. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 20:17, 6. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 19:07, 7. Dez. 2019 (UTC) -- 18:32, 9. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Irgendwie sieht dieser Fleck am Po so abgeschnitten aus in Richtung Hinterbein. 20:23, 16. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Agreed. 12:29, 19. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Kohle ~ Einzelläufer + Streuner Datei:Coal.E.png Datei:Kohle.Streuner.byErlenlicht.pngBei Farbkritik bitte immer mit Farbcode :3 ~ 10:29, 16. Nov. 2019 (UTC) 12:22, 16. Nov. 2019 (UTC) :Das soll Kohle sein^^ ~ '' ''13:48, 16. Nov. 2019 (UTC) um die Katze herum ist alles sauber, aber die Outlines selber sind wieder ein Flickenteppich an #010101 und #020202^^ ich würd dir raten, die Outlineebene ganz nach oben zu packen, dann kannst du da nicht mehr versehentlich draufmalen. 15:23, 16. Nov. 2019 (UTC) : Kein Einspruch, aber ''ich. habe. nichts. an. den. Outlines. gemacht. ''Natürlich verbesser ich das, aber irgendwas ist da echt komisch, weil das jz bei allen Vorlagen war und ich die alle auf der Original Datei Seite runtergeladen habe :/ ~ '' '' 16:18, 16. Nov. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert! '''Alles nachgemalt und stichprobenartige Teste gemacht, überall 6 Nullen hinterm Hashtag :33 16:30, 16. Nov. 2019 (UTC) omg die augen 18:01, 17. Nov. 2019 (UTC) 17:47, 22. Nov. 2019 (UTC) 17:15, 26. Nov. 2019 (UTC) *'Streunerversion hinzugefügt!' Ich glaube das Shading könnte ich eigentlich gleich wegwerfen, aber ich warte mal auf Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschläge^^ ~ 12:20, 1. Dez. 2019 (UTC) idk, it's nice, auch die Streunerversion -- 19:36, 5. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Also beim Streuner is für mich leider außer an den Augen gar kein Shading erkennbar. Wenn da welches ist, muss es um einiges stärker werden. Das > Auge ist auch etwas heller geshadet als das andere. Außerdem is Zeug außerhalb der Lines. 11:26, 6. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert! Hoffe jz passts^^ 16:55, 7. Dez. 2019 (UTC) :Du hast keine neue Version hochgeladen, bitte hole dies nach. 09:03, 8. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'''Geändert! '''Ich bin so dumm *facepalm* hab die Version dann jetzt hochgeladen xD 17:17, 9. Dez. 2019 (UTC) -- 18:31, 9. Dez. 2019 (UTC) }} Augen sind okay, finde das Streunershading immer noch zu schwach. 14:25, 13. Dez. 2019 (UTC) * geändert! ' ich hab die neue Version schon heute Nachmittag hochgeladen, war nur zu verpeilt um die Änderung hier zu dokumentieren xD ~ 18:08, 14. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Passt. 18:40, 14. Dez. 2019 (UTC) die highlights in den Augen sind beim Streuner nicht so stark wie beim Einzelläufer :') 11:09, 15. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 15:05, 16. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 20:24, 16. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Stimmt, die Augen beim Streuner sehen dunkler aus ^^ 19:36, 20. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Platzregen Datei:PlatzregenbySilberflug.pngDatei:PlatzregenbySilberflugAlt.png 19:59, 26. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Mir ist das Shading bei beiden Versionen vieel zu schwach. 15:55, 28. Nov. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert''' 13:43, 30. Nov. 2019 (UTC) -- 19:42, 30. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Richtig schön! 17:06, 5. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Die Outlines sind nicht schwarz. 11:41, 6. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Also... ich mich ehrlich sagen für mich sieht das aus wie zwei gesprenkelte Versionen, bei der die eine etwas größere Sprenkel hat als die andere. Ich würde dir empfehlen, dass sich bei der getupfen Version die Punkte nicht überlappen ^^ 19:04, 6. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Die eine hat doch dünnere Sprenklis? ^^ -- 15:31, 11. Dez. 2019 (UTC) :Wolfychaa was meinst du mit deiner Kritik? Das ist eine Aussage/Frage, bei der nichts darüber ausgesagt wird was dein Kritikpunkt, bzw. deine vorgeschlagene Verbesserung ist. Bitte achte darauf, das deine Kritik konstruktiv ist. 11:32, 12. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' Hab jetzt das von Wolfychaa erstmal gelassen, aber der rest ist fertig 21:37, 12. Dez. 2019 (UTC) -- 13:23, 13. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 14:26, 13. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Das linke Vorderbein enthält irgendwie überhaupt kein Shading (ja, so ist es in der Vorgabe, aber vielleicht könnte man wenigstens einen dünnen Rand shaden?). Außerdem ist mir die Felltextur vor allem bei der linken Version zu stark, was die Katze irgendwie platt wirken lässt :') 11:12, 15. Dez. 2019 (UTC) :Ehrlich gesagt ''hat die Shadingvorgabe an der Stelle einen leicht dunkleren Shadingrand (den man allerdings zugegebenermaßen nur schlecht sieht, schätze das werd ich gleich mal beheben xD'' 19:38, 20. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Moornarbe - Zweiter Anführer (Datei:Moornarbe.png) Datei:Moornarbe ZA.png So, dann fange ich auch mal mit meinen Zweiten Anführern an. Erstmal was einfarbiges, um das Shading besser korrigieren zu können. Anführerversion ist zum vergleichen daneben, da ich es immer einfacher finde, wenn alles direkt nebeneinander steht. 14:00, 27. Nov. 2019 (UTC) -- 17:59, 28. Nov. 2019 (UTC) 17:06, 5. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Bis auf den Schweif ist das Shading mir noch ein bisschen zu schwach omfg ist der Stellvertreter im Vergleich klein, tut mir leid xD) 19:09, 6. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert' 11:37, 7. Dez. 2019 (UTC) -- 19:19, 8. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Mir ist das Brustshading zu hart, außerdem ist es unterhalb des Kinns relativ stark und fleckig. Außerdem wirken die Narben dunkler als die beim Anführer 11:14, 15. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert' 12:16, 15. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 12:24, 15. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Psssst liebe Outlinepozilei, da ist noch Zeugs außerhalb *flüster und sich schnell wieder versteck* 15:08, 16. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert' Jetz hab ich selber die Sünde begangen O^O 09:06, 17. Dez. 2019 (UTC) An den Vorderbeinen und der Brust ist mir das Shading noch zu schwach und die helle Stelle am Rücken ist noch zu breit ^^ 19:43, 20. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'Geämdert' 19:56, 20. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 20:38, 20. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Silbergesicht Datei:SilbergesichtbySilberflug.png 19:00, 29. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Mir ist der Shadingübergang an Hals, Brust und > Hinterbein noch etwas zu hart. 19:53, 29. Nov. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 13:32, 30. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Also du hast es jetzt heller gemacht, was ich eigentlich gar nicht wollte weil ich den Grad gut fand. Ich finde es zu hart, also da sollte man an den Übergängen noch bissel wischi wischi machen. 18:19, 30. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Mir ist er Streifen im Gesicht noch etwas zu gerade, also geht zu wenig mit der Rundung des Kopfes mit Windfeder (Diskussion) 16:31, 6. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Aus der Sicht des Beobachters ist mir das linke Auge ein bisschen zu türkis. -- 18:45, 6. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Also... ich hatte ihn mir ja eher mit nem silbernen Streifen über den Augen vorgestellt, wegen Silver''mask'' und so aber okay :'D Meine eigentliche Kritik ist, dass die Felltextur eher wie gestreutes Shading wirkt, weil man sie an den Shadingstellen z.B. gar nicht erkennt. Ich würd dir empfehlen, den Multiplizieren/Multiply-Modus dafür zu verwenden und die Transparenz von der Felltextur etwas runterzustellen ^^ 19:27, 6. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 20:04, 7. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 09:06, 8. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 12:39, 8. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Das (Usersicht) linke Vorderbein sieht platt aus, aber wie KittyVanilla oben schon bemerkt hat, ist auf der Vorlage nicht so viel Shading eingezeichnet, von daher eine Enthaltung 20:26, 16. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Siehe meinen Kommentar bei Platzregen ^^ 19:44, 20. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Schlammpfütze Datei:Mudpuddle.byMystery.png ich schließ mich dann mal dem Stellvertreter-Spam an^^ 16:47, 1. Dez. 2019 (UTC) -- 18:08, 3. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 17:06, 5. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Auf dem Weißen finde ich das Shading noch sehr Hartkantig. Am Rücken geht es nicht bis an die Outlines heran. 11:42, 6. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' es soll ja auch nicht ganz an den rücken rangehen, in der Shadingvorgabe ist da noch helles Shading drüber^^ ich hoffe das passt jetzt besser von der Härte her 19:39, 12. Dez. 2019 (UTC) -- 13:22, 13. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Stimmt, das hatte ich wieder vergessen ich Dummi XD 14:26, 13. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 11:17, 15. Dez. 2019 (UTC) sieht ein bisschen aus wie ein Marmorkuchen xD 15:10, 16. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 20:27, 16. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Mir ist das Augenshading noch etwas zu hart und gerade und das Shading noch etwas zu schwach ^^ 19:46, 20. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Drosselflug - Krieger Datei:DrosselflugKriegerbyWindfeder.png Nach gefühlten Ewigkeiten gebe ich hier auch mal wieder meinen Senf dazu Windfeder (Diskussion) 11:42, 7. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Es ist persönliche Kritik aber egal: Ich finde die Katze im Besonderen schön aber ich finde das Gelb ruiniert es. Du könntest es vielleicht durch helles braun, hellbraunrot oder so was ersetzen, aber das musst du ja nicht; es ist schließlich nicht zu machen da ich es nur mit einer Enthaltung bewertet habe. -- 17:34, 7. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Am Oberen Puschel der < Wange sind einige Outlinepixel grau. 09:08, 8. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert' Die grauen Pixel sollten jetzt weg sein, bei der "gelben" Fellfarbe warte ich mal noch ein paar andere Meinungen ab Windfeder (Diskussion) 11:14, 8. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Gegen die Farbgebung habe ich nichts einzuwenden. Es is mal was anderes :3 11:29, 9. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Ja ist eh voll schön :3 -- 15:29, 11. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Ich finde das Shading am Kopf und an den Beinen zu hart. Außerdem wird es an der äußeren Hälfte vom Schwanz (wtf das klingt voll komisch) plötzlich voll dunkel 11:19, 15. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Was genau meinst du mit dem Shading am Schweif? Wenn du die dunklere Stelle am unteren Schweif meist, liegt es daran, dass da ein grauer Fleck drunter istWindfeder (Diskussion) 13:18, 15. Dez. 2019 (UTC) :sie meint die untere Hälfte denke ich^^ 15:10, 16. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Mir ist das Shading am Hals/Kopf zusätzlich noch etwas zu schwach. Zusätzlich was zum Muster. Wir hatten hier jetzt öfters mal die Diskussion wegen Schildpatt. Definiert ist es ja mit roten und schwarzen Fellpartien. Ich bin vollkommen dabei, dass bei einer blassen Katze kein Schwarz verwendet wird. Doch müsste man dann nicht wenigstens die roten Partien mit rein nehmen? Dies nur als Enhaltungsteil zum diskutieren. 20:30, 16. Dez. 2019 (UTC) :Ja Silber hat recht. Und zu dem Punkt mit den roten Flecken: es gibt auch verdünnte (diluted) Fellfarben, so wird z.B. schwarz zu blau („grau“) und rot eben zu cremefarben. Davon ist auch das Schildpattmuster betroffen. Die Flecken sollten also meiner Meinung nach nicht rot sein, sondern cremefarben statt gelb. 21:35, 16. Dez. 2019 (UTC) :Ich hätt das gelbe jetz noch als dilutes rot gezählt. 09:11, 17. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert' Jep, das gelbe sollte eigentlich verdünntes Rot, sprich cremefarben sein Windfeder (Diskussion) 13:24, 17. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 19:01, 20. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Bin jetzt persönlich nicht son Fan von diesem gelb (ich hätte da eher nen hellen Rot-, Orange- oder Braunton genommen, aber das ist ja persönliche Sache whatever ^^). Meine eigentliche Kritik ist, dass mir die Augen noch etwas zu schwach schattiert sind 19:47, 20. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Stonetooth ~ Debuty Datei:Stonetooth.D.byMohn.png Schliesse mich auch mal der Debuty-Gang an 16:03, 11. Dez. 2019 (UTC) -- 16:05, 11. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Da is noch was außerhalb. Der Zahn is niedlich! 11:42, 12. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert!' 16:32, 12. Dez. 2019 (UTC) -- 17:11, 12. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 14:27, 13. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Wunderschön *-* allerdings könnte das Shading ein gaaanz kleines bisschen stärker sein 11:23, 15. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert!' 21:46, 15. Dez. 2019 (UTC) also, wenn dud ich irgendwo anschließt dann bitte der Deputy-Gang xD 15:14, 16. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 09:16, 17. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Kannst du den Layer(?) mit dem breiteren/gestreuten Shading etwas stärker machen? Das Shading unmittelbar an den Outlines ist kräftig genug, aber das gestreutere wirkt auf mich noch zu schwach ^^ 20:01, 20. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert!' 12:27, 21. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Shellheart ~ Debuty Datei:Shellheart.D.byMohn.png 16:03, 11. Dez. 2019 (UTC) luv this-- 16:06, 11. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 11:42, 12. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 11:23, 15. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 15:14, 16. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Selbes Problem wie Stonetooth ^^ 20:03, 20. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert!' 12:27, 21. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Mousefur Datei:Mousekit.K.byMohn.png Datei:Mousefur.W.byMohn.png Datei:Mousefur.W.alternativ.byMohn.png Diese Lady stand schon lange auf der Wunschliste :') 16:05, 11. Dez. 2019 (UTC) fav -- 16:07, 11. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert!' Hab vergessen, den dünnen Schweif beim Jungen zu exportieren^^ 21:29, 11. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Mir persönlich ist die Augenfarbe irgendwie noch nich so "sonnenbeschienenes Eis" mäßig. Ich habe es mir immer als quasi weiß und dann ins Gelbe stechend vorgestellt. Durch das (schwarze?) Shading finde ich sehen die so dunkel und "normal" gelb aus. Es is Zeug außerhalb der Lines bei den Kriegern. 11:44, 12. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert!' Ich versteh das Problem, habe aber bis jetzt keine Lösung gefunden xD 16:33, 12. Dez. 2019 (UTC) -- 17:11, 12. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Ist nun sauber. Naja ich hätte etwas mit der Shadingfarbe gespielt vielleicht? Das es halt nich schwarz ist. 14:23, 13. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert!' Hab jetzt mal was versucht :D 18:44, 13. Dez. 2019 (UTC) -- 22:04, 13. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Oh ja, dass sieht viel mehr wie Eis aus auf das die Sonne scheint! 08:52, 14. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 15:15, 16. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Bei den normalen Versionen ist mir das Shading noch ein bisschen zu schwach ^^ 20:05, 20. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Dapplenose Datei:Dapplepaw.A.byMohn.png Datei:Dapplenose.W.byMohn.png Datei:Dapplenose.W.alternativ.byMohn.png 16:06, 11. Dez. 2019 (UTC) -- 16:08, 11. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 11:45, 12. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Die Augen sind üüübel schön :D allerdings ist mir das Shading ein bisschen zu schwach bzw. könnte es an den Outlines ein bisschen stärker sein ^^ 11:25, 15. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert!' 21:46, 15. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 15:16, 16. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 09:17, 17. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Selbes Problem wie bei Stonetooth (ist das hier Nectar/Gravel 2.0? xD) Beim Schweif der normalen Kriegerin hab ich zudem auch das Problem, nicht so wirklich gut erkennen zu können, wo die Flecken anfangen und aufhören ^^ 20:07, 20. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Reedtail Datei:Reedkit.K.byMohn.png Datei:Reedpaw.A.byMohn.png Datei:Reedtail.W.byMohn.png 16:06, 11. Dez. 2019 (UTC) No offence, aber bei der Beschreibung wird lang, dünn und gerade beschrieben,aber ich find den Schweif iwi unpassend und erinnert mich an den Schweif eines Kamels xD. Ich würde ihn einfach anders machen, also no offence. -- 16:11, 11. Dez. 2019 (UTC) edit: 'Du könntest den Schweif ja lassen doch anstatt des Fellbüschels an der Spitze einfach abflachen. 16:13, 11. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *''Ich habe mich darauf gestützt, was ich schon mal gemacht habe und Tini zuvor auch schon. Von daher habe ich angenommen, dass dies diesmal immer noch so in Ordnung ist 16:15, 11. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Well, sorry :/ -- 16:18, 11. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Mir fehlt, dass der Schweif dunkler ist als der Rest. 17:53, 11. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'''geändert! 18:15, 11. Dez. 2019 (UTC) -- 19:27, 11. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Der Löwenpuschel is ja mal niedlich :D 11:46, 12. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Beim Krieger sind ja am Hinterbein zwischen Ober- und Unterschenkel die Outlines so verbunden. Kannst du die Linie etwas heller machen? :) 11:26, 15. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert!' Da ist auch noch ein Tigerstreifen :D Habe jetzt mal das Detailshading reduziert dort 21:47, 15. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 15:16, 16. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Beim Krieger is ganz < am Rand nopch was außerhalb der Lines. 09:18, 17. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert!' 21:40, 17. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 19:00, 20. Dez. 2019 (UTC) <_< >_> .... Stonetooth. *Microphone drop* 20:08, 20. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Mumblefoot Datei:Mumblefoot.W.byMohn.png Datei:Mumblefoot.D.byMohn.png 18:14, 12. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 14:27, 13. Dez. 2019 (UTC) -- 22:03, 13. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 11:10, 15. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Siehe Reedtail. Außerdem finde ich das Shading des linken Hinterbeins des Kriegers zu schwach ^^ 11:28, 15. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert!' 21:47, 15. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 15:16, 16. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 09:18, 17. Dez. 2019 (UTC) ... Stonetooth Nr. 45467 Hier stört mcih allerdings noch, dass das Shading bei der Schweifspitze vom Krieger so abrupt endet ^^ 20:11, 20. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Blaustern - Stellvertreter Datei:Blaustern.Stellvertreter.KittyVanilla.png Zum Vergleich: Datei:Blaustern.Anführer.KittyVanilla.png Datei:Blaustern.Junges.KittyVanilla.png oMG EinE Neue vORLaGe diE mUSs iCH gLEiCh aUSpRObiEreN weil ich auch überhaupt nicht spät dran bin. 12:29, 15. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Ich glaube nicht, dass sie die silbernen Partien schon als Debuty braucht. Sie wird ja erst als Anführerin damit erwähnt. 20:34, 16. Dez. 2019 (UTC) :Das ist mir heute Morgen auch schon aufgefallen, ich werde es ändern, sobald ich mein Laptop wieder hochfahren kann. Der Punkt muss also nicht mehr bewertet werden. 21:36, 16. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Crystal Datei:Crystal.Q.byMohn.png Datei:Crystal.Kp.byMohn.png Hauskätzchen blind, da sie da allmählich erblindete^^ 19:32, 19. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Beim Hauskätzchen sind am Schweif noch paar Orangene Punkte auserhalb der Outlines. Außerdem ist sie mir für orange''rot'' zu wenig rotstichig. 19:00, 20. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Kannst du das Shading am Hauskätzchenbauch etwas breiter machen? ^^ 20:37, 20. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Abendstern Datei:Sunfall.png Hier die Stelliversion von Abendstern. DIe Zwei schon vorhandenen zum Vergleich darunter. 09:02, 21. Dez. 2019 (UTC) (Datei:Sunkit.png Datei:Sunstar.png) Wolkenstern Datei:Wolkenstern-ZA.png Hier die Stelliversion von Wolkenstern. DIe Zwei schon vorhandenen zum Vergleich darunter. 09:02, 21. Dez. 2019 (UTC) (Datei:Wolkenstern-W.png Datei:Wolkenstern-A.png)